


Alpha Law

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Omega, Jace knows what he wants and will take it, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Omega!Jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: The law that stated spouses had to satisfy their Mate had been made centuries ago. It had been made so Omegas couldn't turn down their Alpha partners. Nobody had informed Jace of that, it seemed.





	Alpha Law

"Where were you this morning?" Jace murmured seductively into Alec's ear. He'd moved up behind where Alec was sitting, slipping his arms over Alec's shoulders and letting them cross at the wrist.

 

Alec turned his head to press his lips against Jace's jaw. "You mean before or after I fucked you into the mattress as your adamant request?"

 

"After the first, before the second," Jace hummed back.

 

"There was no second."

 

"My point exactly," Jace nipped at his earlobe.

 

Rolling his eyes, Alec turned his chair to face his mate. "Have I ever mentioned you're an absolute cockslut, Jace?"

 

"That mean you're not gonna bugger me?" Jace purred against his lips.

 

The words went straight to Alec's dick. "Fuck, Jace." He didn't even let Jace complain about his rights before he was running down the Institute and dragging a snickering Jace with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts! Info in profile.


End file.
